


Akali the Naughty Ninja

by Lumos1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Blackmail, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Mild Bestiality, Orgasm Control, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Peeing, Panty Poop, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Soiling, Toilet Play, Videotaping, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, dirty panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos1/pseuds/Lumos1
Summary: Akali gets blackmailed into doing really gross and naughty things in her panties. Toilet play PWP.





	1. A Wet Start

Akali had thought nothing of it when a small package arrived for her in the post. She'd almost missed it in her rush to return home, in fact, only noticing she had mail at the last moment as she hurried passed. Stopping and grabbing it, she examined it carefully, surprised at the lack of return address or any indication as to the sender, but as she turned the brown paper package over in her hands, she found no clues.

"To: Akali" were the only words printed on it, in black marker, and Akali finally decided to open it after several moments of confusion. Inside was a smart phone, brand new from the looks of things. She examined it carefully, but it was completely nondescript. She spent several minutes trying to decide what to do with it, finally starting it up for lack of a better option. A text message popped up as soon as it had finished booting up, and Akali opened it, hoping for some clue as to what it was for. 

"To the dirtiest little ninja-slut in Runeterra", it the message read, causing Akali to both glare angrily at the device and to blush slightly.

"I have a small series of demands for you," the message continued. "Follow them, and nothing bad will happen. Break any of my rules, however, and the video contained on this phone will be shown to anyone and everyone, posted on the internet for all to see. You may watch the included video now," the letter instructed.

Akali's heart had begun to race. Clearly this was some kind of threat, or blackmail... what could the video be, though? Her fingers flicked around for a few moments, searching for the indicated video, which she quickly found.

It was blackmail material, all right. The video was taken recently, though Akali couldn't remember precisely when. And it was pornographic in nature. Extremely pornographic. Akali wasn't wearing so much as a thread in it, her perfect body completely naked and completely on display for the unknown video camera.

Worse than her naked body though, the video also featured two of her favourite toys. Dildos, to be precise. Not of human cocks, either. They were dog cock dildos. Big, veiny, red and pink and blue dog cock dildos. 

Her face burned in shame as she watched the video. She'd long known that she tended to get a bit slutty and dirty when horny, but looking at it from a new perspective made everything seem so much worse than she'd ever imagined. She wasn't being kinky and playful, like it had felt at the time... she was being depraved. It was gross to watch. She wasn't just fucking herself, wasn't just getting off to an exotic shape, she was enjoying the dog cocks, savouring the canine phalluses.

She was giving one a sloppy blowjob, gagging herself on the oh-so-wrong dick, while slapping her sticky, bald pussy with the other, as if to make it blatantly obvious how creamy her cunny got for dog cock.

Oh god. She was double teaming herself with doggy dick on camera, and someone was threatening to show it to the entire League! The poor ninja wasn't sure what was worse: the thought of all her peers and fellow respectable combatants seeing her in such an utterly unrespectable light, or all her fans seeing her as a filthy tramp rather than a strong and admirable female warrior. Or maybe the worst part was how quickly her pretty lace-green panties had gone from completely dry to not at all dry in mere moments as she watched the awful scene play out on video. 

Her eyes were glued to the video, the ninja determined to watch it in full if for no other reason than to see the exact extent of the blackmail being held above her. Her behaviour only became more reprehensible as the video continued to play though, until she was alternating each doggie cock up her gooey twat. Both animal dicks were shining and completely coated, with sticky globs of white pussy cream all over them, and Akali blushed even hotter, knowing the most depraved act was yet to come.

Once both toys were no less than a slimy mess, Akali got on her knees and brought them up to her face. She slapped herself across the cheeks with both of them, wet and sticky and embarrassingly loud, and then nuzzled against them lovingly, as though a faceful of sticky, messy canine dick was a well-deserved reward. Her face became stickier by the moment, pretty feminine features smearing with horny cunny cream, but rather than protests, all that left the ninja's pretty pink lips were embarrassingly whorish moans as she began to alternate between slimy nuzzling and noisy cock-slaps.

She wasn't even touching her pussy, wasn't even masturbating, yet she was writhing in pure sexual bliss, clearly loving the disgusting act.

The video finally ended, leaving Akali blushing madly, far more hot and bothered than she'd have liked to admit. Imagine if the whole world saw how much messy dog cock in her face turned her on?! Her blackmailer had her by the metaphorical balls, and she immediately knew that strict obedience was her only chance of getting out of this with her dignity and public image intact.

Of course she was going to find whoever did this, and hunt them down, and cut them to ribbons. But that was going to take a lot of time, and a lot of patience. One misstep and she'd be known far and wide as the dog-loving whore of the League.

Akali flicked back to the text message, though this time with nervousness and fear running through her veins rather than mild curiosity. 

"You have a decision to make, right there, right now." the message continued, Akali's heart racing even as her eyes calmly drank in the words. "You either become my filthy little ninja-slut, or every single one of your family and friends and fans gets to see how pathetic their proud, noble heroine really is."

Akali's mouth was dry at this point, and she had to take a few deep breaths to stop her hands from shaking. She didn't deserve this just because she liked kinky masturbation! She'd fought hard to prove that women were as capable as men, to be an honest and true warrior, she couldn't allow a bit of sexual deviancy to wipe that all out! She just couldn't!

"If you don't want to be my little ninja-slut, if you're too proud for it, then simply ignore this text, or dispose of your new phone. I'll make sure everyone you've ever known sees the video. 

"If, however, you do want to become my filthy little plaything, play the video again. And masturbate to it."

Akali gulped. She knew it wasn't actually a choice. It was just being framed as a choice, as a decision the ninja was making herself, to humiliate her further.

"Oh, and since watching something that depravedly slutty no doubt has you utterly creaming yourself, you have my permission to cum more than once." 

Akali blushed hotly at that. Her panties weren't damp. They were wet. And her nipples were scraping the soft green silk of her uniform, poking obviously through the thin fabric and making her arousal quite visibly obvious. She hated proving her blackmailer right, but her stupid horny pussy had a bad habit of making a huge, sticky mess of itself whenever some kinky thought popped into her pretty head.

Consenting to becoming a "filthy ninja-slut", whatever that meant, Akali restarted the shameful video and began to masturbate to it. Her panties already felt squishy and slimy, and soon there was an audible 'schlick'ing sound as she rubbed the soggy lace fabric up and down her slit. She was cumming in a few short minutes, the forest green lace of her underwear growing even wetter with her orgasm, and she moaned to herself as she remembered explicitly being given permission to cum more than once. She didn't need anyone's permission to cum, of course, but it felt like she was obeying as she continued to masturbate her even gooier crotch. It left her feeling disgusted and degraded, though not enough to stop, as a hand came up to her breast to begin tweaking her nipples.

She came three times by the end of the video, and her hand was a sticky mess despite never even finding its way inside of her totally creamed panties.

Wiping her hand clean on one of her silk flaps, she grabbed a drink of water and took a long swig, taking a few moments to calm her frayed nerves. Despite the warm and sticky afterglow of a satisfying masturbation session, she felt dirty. Masturbating on someone else's command like that was just embarrassing and degrading. Taking a few deep breaths, she returned again to the text.

"Now that we both agree you're a filthy ninja-slut," the message continued, "our arrangement is set. And it's a simple one. I will give you a set of instructions to follow, and you will follow them. If you follow all of them exactly, no one will ever hear of any of this. If you violate any of the instructions, even just a little bit, or if you cross me in any way, your shameful little home video is in everyone's hands."

Akali gulped again. It was pretty much crystal clear that she had no way out, but at least there wasn't any ambiguity with the instructions. That was something... right?

"Your task is simple: you're going to star in a kinky porno for me."

Akali took a moment to steady herself, heart racing. She really, really did not want to become this mystery bastard's personal porn-star, but that ship had already sailed. 

"You're going to put on your favourite panties, and nothing else. You're going to record a nice long video on this phone, and you're going to film yourself on your bed."

Akali's mind immediately jumped to her favourite pair of underwear – unflattering, white cotton bikini style panties, with a light pastel floral pattern covering it, and light pink leg and waistbands. They were embarrassingly unsexy, to most people anyways, but the ninja adored them. She loved the look, and besides, they were super comfy.

"While on your bed, you're going to piss in your panties, and then masturbate yourself in them."

Oh no. Oh god no. No no no nonono. 

Akali had already resigned herself to whatever degrading task was asked of her, but peeing herself? Going pee in her favourite panties? God no.

"Wear them to sleep, too. You do not have my permission to change your underwear, or your sheets, just because you pissed yourself like a six year old."

Please god no. Please god.

"And remember, you're a filthy little ninja-slut making kinky fetish porn for me. A good girl would be disgusted by her pissed-in underwear. A good girl would hate wearing the drippy fabric around. A good girl definitely wouldn't cum multiple times in her panties after going to the bathroom in them.

"You are not a good girl. If you spend one second of the video pretending that you are, I'll be forced to show everyone what a worthless slut you really are deep down."

Fuck, fuck, fuck no.

"P.S.: keep that slut cunt of yours nice and bald. If I see even a pixel of pube, everyone else will too."

Akali blushed at the last remark. Her cunny had been without even a hint of stubble for quite a long time now. She was incredibly skilled with a razor, after all, and her tight little slit both looked and felt sexier when it was perfectly smooth.

She'd never felt bad or ashamed of her preferred pubic styling before, because it had been her choice. Nobody had pressured Akali into having a hairless pussy. She shaved her twat bald because she liked bald-shaven twat and that was that. But suddenly her perfectly maintained pussy felt like a favour to the perverted creep behind all this, rather than a personal choice, and her complete lack of pubes left her feeling slutty and degraded rather than sexy and empowered.

Also, she was going to go pee in her panties, and that was literally the grossest thing she'd ever even thought about doing. She'd momentarily got caught up on the whole pubic hair issue, but now that she'd had a few moments to let the words sink in, she began to feel even worse. Pee in her panties? In her favourite panties? Oh god. She couldn't just piss herself like that for someone's amusement!

Well, she could, but that was the last thing in the world she wanted to do!

...But at least it would be in private. Pee her panties privately, or come out as a dog cock worshipping slut publicly? Which was worse?

Akali was a pretty private person, so having a video of her slutting it up all over the internet was totally out of the question. It might have been out of the question even for an outgoing or exhibitionistic type, she didn't know, but as someone who loved privacy and despised public showers, it was simply not an option she could even consider.

So, peeing her panties it was, then. Awful as it might be, at least it would be over with shortly. She shuddered at the thought of walking down the street and having to wonder if anyone who looked at her had seen her naked, or knew how she liked to masturbate her pussy. Better a night of gross panties than that.

Setting things up was easy. Her required outfit for the evening, the silly floral-print panties, wasn't in her underwear drawer when she looked. She almost panicked at that, wondering what would happen to her if her favourite panties weren't around to pee in, but she shook her head and took a deep breath. They weren't clean, she had worn them a few days ago, that was all. Besides, whoever was doing this to her probably had no idea which pair was her actual fave. Still, no point in risking anything.

It took her several moments to fish her dirty undies from her dirty laundry bin, finally holding them up and examining them for a moment. The black-haired ninja had a bad habit of not taking her panties off when masturbating, and she remembered cumming in this particular pair twice – once at night in bed, and then again the next morning. The crotch had an unseemly off-white stain, but there was no point in getting hung up on putting on a dirty pair of panties when she was going to be making them much more filthy in the very near future.

Unwrapping the green silk of her outfit from her slim figure, she shivered slightly, skin prickling in the cold. She liked her apartment cool, though she tended to actually wear clothes around the house too.

Her panties peeled stickily from her crotch, messy as they were from being masturbated in, and it was only when she was completely undressed that she stepped into the legs of her favourite pair of underwear and pulled the thin floral cotton upwards, until they were snugly in place.

Luckily (or unluckily) for her, Akali needed to go pee kind of badly by this point. She was highly tempted to put this all off for a bit, to just go sit down on her toilet and use it like a normal person, and hopefully figure something out afterwards. But her instructions had been clear: she was supposed to be a bad girl. And since whoever had done this had managed to get video of a very private masturbation session, who knew when they might be watching?

The thought made her shudder, but she sighed heavily to herself and resolved to just get it over with. Procrastinating never solved anything, and having this hanging over her head and constantly worrying her wasn't going to help. Might as well just get it done, and hopefully that would be the end of that.

She doubted it. Akali wasn't dumb, after all. Whoever was asking for this would have no reason to not ask for more once she'd done it. But she tried not to think about it. Getting it over with would make things better some how, and it wasn't worth worrying about the details at that moment.

She was still trying to convince herself as much when she climbed onto her bed, wearing nothing but her panties, as instructed, and sat down in the middle of it.

'Be bad,' she reminded herself mentally, repeating it again and again, trying to burn the words into her brain. No matter how awful this all was, how gross it felt, how degrading and humiliating, she had to make it look good. She had to look sexy, even if she didn't feel it.

Not wanting to give herself time to talk herself out of it, Akali opened up the phone's camera and switched it to video mode. Holding it up to her face so that she could speak directly into the camera, she hit 'record'.

"Hello," she said awkwardly, pausing for a moment. "I'm Akali," she added a moment later, as though she weren't instantly recognizable with her extra long black hair and smokey brown eyes. Being a celebrity really sucked some times.

A long pause continued to stretch out as Akali struggled to improvise. Thinking things through and anticipating what she'd be doing was sure to make this all worse, but trying to do things all on the spot wasn't easy either.

"Umm..." she muttered for a moment, before finally finding some footing. "I probably shouldn't be doing this. Actually, I really shouldn't be doing this," she said for the camera, licking her dry pink lips.

'Be a bad girl' she mentally reminded herself again. 

"But I'm going to anyways," she added after a moment. "I have to go to the bathroom pretty bad," Akali continued, "but I'm not going to go in my toilet. I'm not even going to get out of bed."

She gulped, taking a quick break and blushing as she admitted aloud what she was about to do.

"I'm gonna piss myself," she said after another pause. Blushing brighter, she tilted the camera down from her face, exposing her tight and slim yet feminine and sexy body to the camera. She made sure to bring the camera all the way down to her panties, bringing the phone in nice and close until her undies completely filled the frame.

"I'm gonna pee in these," she said, spreading her legs for her (hopefully imaginary) audience. "In my panties," she clarified a moment later.

The camera tilted back up her body, flat stomach and perky breasts on display for a few moments before her face once again filled the frame.

"They're my favourite pair," Akali explained, struggling now to stall for time, trying to put off her completely intentional panty accident as long as she could out of sheer panic. "And I bet they're going to get ruined with pee stains. That's why I like peeing in white panties the most," she said, trying her best to be a bad girl. "They stain the worst."

She blushed even more heavily as she looked down at her bedsheets, silently cursing the decision to buy white cotton ones. The heat of her flushed skin reached down her neck, and she felt like she was burning hot, trying to think of something else to say on the spot. Nothing came to mind though. Her mind had frozen. 

Without any words left, Akali was forced into action. She leaned back, reclining and supporting her weight with one arm while the other stretched out with the phone. Spreading her legs even more widely and arching her back slightly in what she hoped was a sexy pose, she gave a push.

Akali felt the first spurt of pee the second it gushed into her dry cotton undies. She gasped, and made sure to angle the camera at her crotch, even as her eyes found their way down to the sudden wet patch in her panties. It was surprisingly hot feeling, she hadn't expected the wetness to feel almost burning with heat, and she instinctively clenched her muscles. 

"I'm peeing myself," she said unnecessarily, letting another spurt out and watching as the wet stain rapidly grew. Another spurt came, quicker this time, and the entire gusset of her panties was now almost completely soaked.

"Oh god I'm peeing myself," Akali repeated, doing just that. The floodgates opened, and the ninja began gushing hot yellow liquid into her pretty white panties. The noticeable wet stain exploded across the front of her panties, golden fluid drenching her crotch and pouring downwards. The dark stain seemed to spread from her undies to her bedsheets, where it slowly but steadily grew larger and larger, and Akali fought the completely reasonable and quite strong urge to stop peeing while her panties were still on.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, again reminding herself to be bad. Her moans were forced and fake, but she kept making them, growing louder and louder as she pissed herself even more with each passing second. Her mound felt totally soaked, with hot and soggy cotton clinging to the round curve. The cotton was quite thin, and she could see the very top of her slit and clit peeking above the thick cotton of the gusset. 

Still peeing herself, she quickly changed positions, shifting from her reclining position onto her knees so that she was kneeling in the middle of the growing wet spot on her sheets. She kept the camera trained on her pussy, making sure to capture every soggy spurt and golden drop in crystal clear high definition video, groaning loudly as her pee began to splatter her creamy thighs.

"It feels so good," she said with a feminine groan. "Ohhh yeah... I'm pissing myself and I love it," she cried, holding the phone down a few inches off the bed and angling it up so that her gushing crotch was in the foreground and her otherwise naked body stretched up above it. 

Her free hand, which had been supporting her weight before she shifted onto her knees, now went for her pert breast, cupping the squishy flesh enticingly. She massaged and squeezed and moaned again, almost forgetting she was supposed to be putting on a show for a moment. 

"So much better than using a toilet," she groaned, the wet 'hiss' of her gushing stream finally beginning to quiet as its intensity began to die down. She roughly squeezed her boob, causing the pale skin to bulge and squeeze between her fingers, the ninja trying to be as visually enticing as possible. Still she continued to pee, emptying every single drop into her favourite panties and moaning in delight as she did so. She began to play with her nipple, small and pink, pinching it and tugging on it. She pulled a bit too sharply, yelping as the pain, watching her wobbly breast jiggle back into place as her eyes darted between her boob and her soaked crotch. 

Akali repeated the action a few times, hoping it looked suitably perverse for the camera because she hadn't exactly enjoyed the feeling. Her nipple was getting rather sore, and she dropped her hand as she continued to empty her bladder all over her bed.

Struck by sudden inspiration, she pulled the front of her panties open, and brought the camera up to them to peak in. Her smooth mound was glistening with wetness, and her panties were totally soaked most of the way up the front. A yellow stream was gently gushing from her pussy, every last drop of it splattering into her cotton panties before draining through them to the sheets below.

"I always piss myself," Akali said, panting with heat and shame. "I hate using the toilet. I wish I could pee in my panties every time I went to the bathroom," she falsely confessed, letting her soaked underwear snap back into place as she brought her hand up to her untouched breast. She groped herself roughly again, making sure to get plenty of jiggle and bounce for her blackmailer's enjoyment, pee now merely dripping from her cunt as she'd all but emptied herself.

"Oh, I pissed so much," she groaned, trying her best to feign enjoyment. "Look at it all," she said, moving the camera around to see how big the pee stain on her bed was (it was huge), and bringing it up close to her crotch for a pissed-panty close up. She even brought it back around to her butt to show off how urine had soaked her ass when she'd been sitting down on her wet bedding, and gave herself a few sharp slaps on the asscheeks, explaining to the camera that panty pissing bad girls deserved to have their ass spanked.

"Now," she said, lifting the camera back up to her face, "this is the part where I'm supposed to take my ruined panties off, and change my bedsheets, then hop in the shower. Or something like that."

She paused, chewing her bottom lip. "But I'm too much of a slut for that. I don't wanna change out of my peed panties. I don't wanna stop wearing them, I wanna masturbate in them."

She gulped, licking her lips, letting her words sink in for a moment. "I just went to the bathroom in my panties, and instead of changing, I wanna get off in them," she said, breathing heavily with some mixture of anticipation and disgust.

Her previous three orgasms had really taken the edge off of her libido, and the way her soggy panties clung wetly to her mound was not helping to turn her on. But her instructions had been pretty clear. She was to piss in her panties, and then masturbate in them. Peeing herself was the bad part, masturbating was something she did frequently, so it should've been the easy part. 

Theoretically, anyways. Filming herself in soggy underwear on soggy bedsheets did not feel at all sexy, even when she slid her hand down her body to cup her soaked crotch. Again positioning the camera for a crotch close-up, she began to pet up and down her soaked slit with her fingers, squishing the urine-drenched fabric against her vagina. 

Groaning, she fell backwards from her kneeling position, laying back in her bed. She spread her legs widely, hoping it looked really slutty, still just rubbing up and down her tight slit and ignoring her clit. 

"Oh yeah," another feminine groan escaped her, the ninja writhing in place as she filmed her perverse masturbation. "It's so wet, I pissed myself so badly, oh yeah," she continued, pulling her hand away for a moment before delivering a solid slap to her pussy. It sounded almost disgustingly wet, and she repeated it a few times, letting out a little yelp or moan each time. She cupped her cunt again, squeezing gently with a wet 'squish', before finally she slid her hand down the front of her panties, touching her bare twat for the first time. She massaged it, rubbing pee into her smooth skin, moaning as she did so. This was so perverse, and so wrong... but it was way too late to stop it. 

Two fingers found their way between her lower lips, and the noisy sounds of wet female masturbation soon filled the air. Her panties were glued to the back of her hand, clearly revealing her finger motions as she got her pissy pussy off, even if the pee-soaked cotton blocked the view somewhat. She began to rub her clit with her thumb as her fingers continued to squishily plunge into her cunt, and she began to grind her hips, bucking them towards the camera.

Awful as this all felt, and forced as it was, the masturbation came fairly naturally to Akali. Not that she was enjoying it, but her body knew the motions, knew the mechanical movements to make in order to get herself off, and before she even knew what was happening she was crying out and bucking her hips in orgasm.

Akali laid back, panting, catching her breath for several long seconds. Her hand remained in her soggy panties, and her phone remained trained on her crotch, before she finally brought it back up to her face.

"I just got off in my pissed-in panties," she said, completely unnecessarily. 

Unfortunately for her, the texted threat had implied that she should get off more than once. She desperately wanted to just end the video there, to get out of her disgusting undies and hop into a nice, hot shower, but she wasn't done yet.

She brought her pee-soaked hand out of her panties and lifted it to her breast, groping it with her wet fingers. She made sure to film every second of it with the phone too, moaning and calling herself a filthy slut as she squeezed her flesh, massaging her pee into her boob.

"It's too hot to cum just once," she said, swapping her dirty hand to her clean breast. "I'm too much of a slut," she continued. "Once isn't enough, my pissy panties are too dirty," she said with a groan, hoping her bad porn acting would suffice.

Wiping the back of her pee-coated hand on her stomach once her fingers had dried themselves on her breasts, she again brought her hand to her cunt. This time she kept her fingers outside of her panties as she began to rub at her clit, rubbing the pee-soggy cotton back and forth across her aroused little nub. She managed to give herself a camel toe by accident, but resisted the urge to pluck her panties from between her lips, trying to make the video as sexy as she possibly could just to lower the risk of it not being dirty enough.

Suddenly kinky inspiration struck, and Akali placed the camera down on a dry part of her bed as she climbed up off it. 

"Stay there for a second, I have an idea," she said, rummaging around in one of her drawers. She returned moments later with a doggy-dick dildo, holding it up for the camera to see. 

"My favourite toy," she announced, laying back down in her bed, now with a phone in one hand and a kinky sex toy in the other. She began rubbing it up and down her slit, pressing it gently between her lips and burying the soggy cotton further up her pussy. Instead of rubbing her clit with her fingers she used the pointed and flared head of the toy, making up in sheer kinky thrill what the action lacked in physical pleasure.

"Mmm... pissed panties and dog cocks, god I'm a pathetic slut," Akali moaned, masturbating herself with the kinky toy through her underwear. She began riding and bucking against it, grinding her clit into it, breasts jiggling idly. 

"So good, so fucking good," she panted, moaning, sliding the veiny and lumpy toy up and down between her cunt lips, unable to penetrate herself through the wet fabric and riding the toy instead.

Her second orgasm took even less time than the first, which she quickly attributed to the presence of her favourite toy, even though she usually didn't cum this fast even in clean, dry panties. She struggled to hold onto the phone as she rode the perverse waves of her orgasm, unable to stop thinking about how much of a filthy ninja-slut she felt like. It took awhile, stretching out for what felt like eternity, and Akali wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it. Either way, she kept bucking her hips and moaning and making a perverse and depraved show of it all. 

Gasping for air and finally done cumming, Akali smiled happily. Whether it was a smile of satisfaction or a smile of relief that her ordeal was concluded was hard to say, but either way it looked nice for the camera.

"Thanks for watching, and I hope you enjoyed seeing how big of a panty-peeing ninja-slut I am," Akali said, forcing a sexy smile on her face. "Bye!" she said cheerily, blowing a kiss to the camera before finally turning it off.

Now totally drained, both physically and mentally, she threw the phone to the floor, and put her dildo on the bedside table, before falling back in her bed, very conscious of the pee-soaked sheets against her delicate skin. No changing, bedding or panties, she remembered, resigning herself to a wet and clammy mess all night long. 

The wet spot in her sheets was really uncomfortable, and quite hard to sleep in, but that wasn't the worst part. Nor was the way her panties still soggily clung to her smooth mound, leaving her feeling perpetually soaked and clammy. Not even the unpleasant smell of urine in the air, or the sense of shame and disgust, or the stains that she was sure would form in her mattress, none of that was the worst.

Because as she lay there, struggling and failing at falling asleep, her hand found its way back into her wet panties, and she didn't pull it out. She began to play with her breast instead of wiping her wet hand dry, and whorish moans of pleasure began leaving her lips, completely unprompted this time. 

The worst part was how she rolled over in her piss-soaked sheets, squirming with disgust and delight, masturbating herself to sleep in her wet mess, not because she was forced to, but because she wanted to.


	2. Bitter and Salty

Akali was dry when she woke up. That was good, at least. Despite the lack of wetness, though, there was still plenty of evidence of the previous night's activities. Her panties and sheets both felt a bit stiff and starchy, to start with, and as she threw the blankets back and examined herself in the morning sun, she was dismayed at how noticeable the pee stains everywhere where.

The shame was worse than any physical evidence. As awful as pissing her panties had been, at least she'd been forced to, it wasn't like she chose to do something that filthy. But masturbating afterwards, once she'd already finished making the video? That was shameful. Sure, she was used to getting herself off in bed at night. She almost never went to sleep without touching herself, in fact. But surely she could've skipped a night, surely she didn't need to get herself off again while wearing her pee-soaked underwear.

But she had. And she'd enjoyed it. Granted getting oneself off tended to always involve enjoyment, but still... her panties had been soggy with piss, for crying out loud!

Oh well. It had been a strange day, but now it was over. No point in dwelling on the past when she had a fresh new day ahead of her.

Climbing stiffly out of bed, Akali yawned and stretched before opening a window, hoping to air out her room. The ninja had never been the type to scent her home with perfumes or incenses, but if she had, 'stale urine' would have been at the bottom of her list of preferred smells. 

Examining herself in the bedroom mirror, Akali blushed slightly. She looked so dirty, wearing nothing but her pee-stained panties, and she felt even dirtier, chewing her lip as she remembered massaging her breasts and stroking her stomach with pee-soaked hands. Not to mention the wet spot in her sheets, that had stretched from around her knees up most of her back. Even though she was dry now, she still felt filthy for having soaked herself in her mess all night long.

Glancing at the smart phone that she'd flung to the floor the night before, Akali noticed a light was flashing, and she picked it up to investigate. She'd received a new text message about an hour before waking up, apparently, and she sighed to herself before opening it, already anticipating the worst.

Her phone's wallpaper had been changed overnight. Apparently her new friend had complete access to the device, which wasn't that surprising. She hadn't been told to send the video after recording it, after all, so she'd already suspected that the phone's actual owner had downloaded it from the phone without her help.

The choice of wallpaper was distressing, though. It was a shot from her video last night, when she'd held the camera down between her legs, and angled it upwards, kneeling and pissing herself for all she was worth. It was actually a really good shot, sexy pose and good framing, if you just ignored the whole "peeing in her underwear instead of the toilet" aspect. Sighing, she opened the text message.

"Good job! I knew you were a slut, but that was impressive, even for you!" the mystery person 'complemented' her, and Akali's jaw clenched in anger. 

"Needless to say, this video will be posted online too, along with your previous little porno, if you disobey."

Akali had known as much. That was the trouble with blackmail – once you gave in, then whoever was doing it to you just got more evidence, more power over you. She'd already have done anything to keep her dildo masturbation videos private, but add in the panty pissing and she'd straight up murder people if needed.

That was probably what it would come to. Defeating blackmail required either leverage over the blackmailer, or just eliminating them outright. Either option was fine with the ninja assassin, though she quite hoped it would come to murder. 

Neither was an option for now though, since she completely lacked any information to go on. Blind obedience was the only way forward for the moment.

"I'll give you a break since you did so well yesterday. I have no specific demands for today, you may do as you wish."

Akali let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, relief flooding her as she finished reading the message. No being a filthy slut today! She'd been expecting much worse. But then, she had put on a pretty good show last night, so she deserved something for it, right?

Grabbing her green silk robe from the closet, she wrapped herself in it, happy to finally be wearing something besides her panties. Akali didn't like being naked, but she hadn't been allowed to put anything on for the last twelve hours or so, so the silk against her skin was a welcome change.

She needed a shower, quite badly, but when she walked into her bathroom she didn't turn the water on. The front of her robe was open, just barely covering her areolas and nipples but revealing a strip of cleavage, stomach, and stained panty crotch, stopping at mid-thigh, and she blushed at the sight in the mirror. The thin green silk of her robes both looked and felt clean, but the white, pee-stained panties peeking out showed just how dirty of a ninja-slut she was. It was tempting to tie the robe closed and hide what she'd done, but she left the belt dangling uselessly and let her robes hang open for the moment.

She ought to have showered then. Thrown her filthy undies in the laundry and hopped right in the shower. She didn't, though, leaving the bathroom and making her way to the kitchen instead. Her morning routine included breakfast before cleaning and showering, and she decided to stick with it for the moment. She told herself that it was because she wanted to return to her routine, to get some sense of normalcy and control back in her life after it had been stolen away from her. It was a convincing enough argument, good enough that she didn't have to admit that she just wanted to be a dirty ninja-slut for a little bit longer.

She kept glancing down at her stained crotch as she fried up some eggs for breakfast, telling herself that the heat she felt at every glance was definitely shame. Her stomach rumbled, and she enjoyed her meal before washing up the dishes. She then moved to her bedroom, grabbing her dirty laundry hamper and bringing it to the washer.

There was something appealing about being domestic and doing chores all while wearing her filthy panties. Maybe it was the mix of everyday monotony and the kinky, forbidden thrill, which created an interesting contrast. Or maybe the naughty ninja just liked wearing dirty panties more than clean ones. Either way, she put her dirty laundry in the washer, and the soap, and turned the machine on, all without taking her panties off. She was buzzing with something that might have been arousal as she left, wondering how long she dared to keep her filthy undies on, how long she could keep this kinky little game up. She'd already broken her morning routine, which was the whole reason she'd justified wearing them so long in the first place, and now she was just searching for things to do around the house before heading to the shower.

She stripped her dirty sheets off her bed, bringing them to the laundry room to be washed after her clothes, and then decided to sweep the floors of her apartment, even though she'd just done that a few days ago and things looked quite clean.

Finally, after spending the better part of a morning in them, Akali went to her room to change out of her peed-in panties and to prepare for a shower. Her new phone buzzed with a message almost the moment she walked into the room, and she paused, wondering if the timing had been coincidence, before picking it up.

"Enjoying yourself, slut?" the message asked, causing Akali to frown. Of course she wasn't enjoying wearing her dirty, stained panties around! She was just... busy with chores. 

"For someone I had to blackmail into pissing herself like a filthy whore, you sure don't seem eager to change into something clean."

Akali growled angrily at the message. It confirmed her suspicion that someone had bugged her apartment and was watching her. She felt so naked and exposed knowing that her own actions in her own apartment weren't private, anger giving way to burning shame as she re-imagined all the kinky filth she'd gotten up to lately, both on and off camera.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" she texted back angrily, but the message failed to send at all, and she sighed with frustration. Apparently this relationship was completely one-sided.

"Let's make a game of it," the message offered, and Akali ignored the shiver of thrill that passed through her at the words.

"Forget changing. Wear those dirty panties of yours all day long. Make another filthy fetish porn video for me, and if you do a good enough job I'll give you permission to change out of them before bed."

All day long? She'd masturbated like half a dozen times in them! Not to mention the small matter of how she'd used them instead of her toilet when she had to go pee! 

"But only if it's dirty enough. Goodness knows your pretty little head is filled with filthy fantasies, after all. Be a bad slut and make this especially dirty for me."

Fuck. God damnit. Why couldn't she just have a nice, unintrusive day off from this bullshit? 

"Because you're too much of a dirty slut to just take your filthy panties off when given the chance," her mind answered for her, unhelpfully. Ignoring the unwanted self-abuse, she read the texts again, making sure to memorize the words carefully. It wouldn't do to misread an instruction and end up with her naked body all over the internet, after all.

Now she was stuck wearing her stained panties, forced to keep them on all day even through they were totally disgusting. Her nipples had gone hard mere seconds after reading the demand, and she chose to ignore that, despite feeling the loose silk of her robe rubbing gently against them every time she moved. All day seemed like such a long time when she already felt so dirty, and she definitely, definitely wasn't getting hot at the thought of being trapped in them for so long. The ninja-slut thing was just an act, one she was forced to put on, not something that she was actually enjoying!

Unfortunately, Akali was too clever to buy any of her self-rationalizations, even for a second. But they were the best arguments she had, so she stuck with them, repeating them in her mind in the hopes they'd actually become true.

Finally heading to the shower, she took her panties off, holding them up to her face and examining them. The pee stains weren't actually too bad, though between that and all the cumming, they were obviously dirty. Most of the thin cotton was a clean, almost bright white, so the beige, and nearly off-yellow crotch of them contrasted embarrassingly. 

"Dirty panties for a dirty slut," she couldn't help but think, putting them down on the counter and turning the shower on, letting her light silk robe drop carelessly to the floor before stepping under the hot water. She wasn't allowed to change into a clean pair of panties, but she hadn't been forbidden from using the shower, and she really did need one. Her skin felt dirty, almost sticky in the places that had soaked in pee all night, and she was sure she smelled of stale piss, despite not smelling it herself. She'd grown used to the scent by now, which was an awful thought in its own right, but she felt much better when hot, cleansing water began to pour all over her soft skin.

She had to pee, badly, having skipped her morning toilet usage. She kept telling herself that she just didn't want to pee in the shower, that was why she was holding on, but she always peed in the shower. When that line of reasoning utterly failed to convince her mind of anything, she decided to just blame it on the blackmail again. She was going to take her morning pee in her panties because she was supposed to do something really kinky today. Not because she wanted to piss herself again, not because she loved the feeling of soggy cotton against her smooth cunny, but because she had to be really dirty, and spending the day in panties that she'd pissed twice was even dirtier than the alternative.

Despite her inherent filthiness, Akali did truly enjoy the shower. It was hot and cleansing and she was sure that it, at least, was unbugged, giving her the first bit of privacy she'd had in... how long? She didn't actually know how long she'd been watched for, though it was at least a few weeks given her doggy cock double team wasn't an especially recent memory. The thought made her shiver, but she enjoyed the solitude all the more for it, only turning the water off and stepping out of the shower when she was totally relaxed and clean. Patting herself dry with a towel, she gently ran her fingertips across her rounded mound absent-mindedly. 

Fetching her shaving tools from the bathroom cabinet, Akali laid them out on the counter in front of her. She didn't need to shave her legs every day to maintain their smoothness, but a stubble and bump-free bikini section required daily maintenance. She smothered her mound in shaving cream, then began drawing her straight razor slowly and delicately across her skin. Most people would probably cringe at the thought of putting a straight razor near their crotch, but Akali found it gave the smoothest results, and she had both the skill and confidence with a blade to back it up. Wiping herself clean, she applied another dose of shaving cream, this time dragging her razor in the opposite direction, before using a hot, wet towel to wipe everything away.

She gave her mound another slow, gentle pet, and then a quick grope, this time admiring the silky smoothness of it. She gently massaged some moisturizing cream into her pubic region, satisfied that she'd met the standards of both her blackmailer and her own personal hygiene.

Refreshed and renewed with cleanliness, she grabbed her filthy panties off the bathroom counter and prepared to put them back on. Stepping into them, she stared down at the dirty crotch as she slowly lifted them up her legs, perversely fascinated as the scratchy, stained crotch got closer and closer to her cunt. Oh god, she'd cleaned and groomed herself so well, and it felt so clean and refreshing, and now she was about to encase her cunny in filthy, discoloured panties. She tugged them up tightly, wishing she could see the way it looked in the foggy bathroom mirror as she made sure they were comfortably snug, before making her way over to the toilet.

She hadn't forgotten her need to pee, not for a second, but she wanted her panties on before she went. She sat down on the toilet with them still pulled up, and spread her legs obscenely wide, chewing her lip. She hadn't been explicitly told to do this, to piss her panties again, but she was going to anyways. 

She wanted to take it slow, but her need to empty her bladder overwhelmed her need to be a kinky ninja-slut, so her morning piss came spraying out of her with an audible "hiss". Her stained crotch was instantly soaked, though this time it was with dark yellow, almost amber coloured pee. The first thought that entered her mind was that it would stain even worse than the previous night's activities, when her pee had been more of a watery light yellow. Her nipples hardened instantly at the thought, despite the warm, misty air, but this time she didn't ignore them. One hand took a handful of breast, massaging it gently and pinching the nipples. This time her boob-play wasn't for show, it was because she was enjoying herself. She was pissing her panties, again, and it felt good.

"Mmm..." she moaned happily, arching her back and leaning backwards on the toilet as she continued to deliberately gush her morning piss into her favourite pair of panties. She could hear it all dripping noisily into the toilet water below after dribbling through her cotton underwear, and despite the kinky thrill of it all, she was quite glad to be going in the toilet rather than ruining her bedding. Still, she was peeing her panties for a second time, which was utterly depraved. And after having pissed in them twice, she wasn't going to take them off, she was going to wear them all day long.

Without warning, without even thinking about it, her free hand reached down and cupped her pussy. Instantly flooding with urine, her fingers were soaked with the hot fluid before she'd even realized what she'd done. 

"Oh yeah," she moaned to herself, legs still widely spread as she began to rub up and down her crotch. She pulled her hand an inch away from her pussy, letting some of the dark yellow pee pool in her cupped fingers for a moment, before splashing it all back against her crotch and massaging her mound. The top half of her panties had been dry before that, but now her entire mound was encased in pee-soaked cotton. She repeated the action a few times until the front of her panties was almost entirely soaked, the dark wet stain stopping less than an inch from the waistband, and she only stopped the pissy massage when the flood of pee slowed to a trickle. 

Her clean hand dropped from her chest to her pee-soaked pussy, and her dripping hand immediately went for her nice, clean tits, wetly groping them both as feminine groans of delight escaped her throat.

"Such a dirty slut," she admitted, aloud this time, her fingers beginning to masturbate her pussy in the panties she'd just pissed in. She'd just showered herself clean and already she was getting pee everywhere, but it felt so kinky and good, made all the better because she was dirtying something that had just been nice and fresh. She moaned again, delighting in the noisy wet "squish" sounds her fingers made as she rubbed the soiled cotton against her horny clitty. Her legs ached from being spread so widely, but she ignored the pain and kept masturbating, beginning to grind her hips gently as her back arched more sharply.

She wondered if she was being recorded, wondered if someone could see how badly she'd just pissed herself, and how much she had loved every second of it. It was that thought that made her feel dirtiest, and sluttiest, and it was that thought that made her cum. Her dextrous fingers rapidly stroked her clit, rubbing her pissy cotton panties against it, squeezing the urine-soaked gusset between her fingers and pussy hard enough to squish some of the pee out of the fabric. The burn of shame only seemed to be enhancing her orgasm, making her cum harder, and her hips positively ached by the time she was done bucking and grinding and moaning like a slut in her freshly-pissed panties.

Akali slumped back against her toilet, breasts heaving as she panted for air, fingers now drawing lazy circles around her soggy clit. The occasional "drip" of her pee falling from her panties down into the toilet below was the only sound in the room aside from her breathing, and she almost moaned at the feeling of wet heat soaking almost all the way up to her waist. 

Deciding that she quite liked to wear nothing but her disgusting panties, she didn't bother to pick up her robe as she left the bathroom. Her latest panty-peeing event had been fun, she couldn't even deny it to herself, but it had also been impulsive. She hadn't prepared for it, or recorded it at all, so she could hardly pass it off as the filthy fetish video that had been requested of her.

And what did she want to do about that? She hadn't been given specific instructions, just told to be really dirty. What could she do to satisfy the request? The ninja hated how open-ended it was compared to her previous, very specific task. Before she could know for sure if she'd done what was requested, but now she just had to what, try her best? Pick the filthiest thing she could think of, and do it? Her mind raced with various possibilities, and she struggled to decide what was too filthy and what was too tame and what might be just right.

That was probably the reason for the vague instructions, she figured. Make her agonize over the decision, make her over-think it, keep her focused and bothered all day. Plus she'd have to err on the side of cation, and do something particularly kinky and disgusting, just to make sure it was naughty enough.

"Damnit," Akali growled to herself, feeling angry yet powerless about everything that had happened. She'd managed to find some kinky enjoyment out of it, granted, but that didn't excuse the awful and abusive treatment she'd been receiving, and her over-active libido did nothing to diminish just how violated she felt.

Shaking her head, the brunette changed her line of thought. Whining about how unfair things were never got anyone anywhere. Better to focus on what she could actually affect. In this case, she turned her attention onto what, exactly, her upcoming performance was going to be.

It had to be kinky and dirty, that was a given. Probably so kinky that it disgusted her, just as pissing herself had the previous night. It definitely needed to involve her peed-in panties, both because that was obviously the focus of the perv behind this and because it would at least help justify what she'd just done after her shower. And it had to be done before bed time that day, at least if she wanted any chance of getting out of her disgusting panties.

She wasn't even sure if she did want out of them. Dirty and degraded as she felt wearing them, the naughty thrill it gave her was... well, it didn't matter. Not getting a video made would probably result in some sort of punishment, since her unknown assailant was obviously a sadistic psycho. Best not to think about that and just come up with a plan to get it done.

Her laundry had finished by that point, so she transferred it into the dryer before throwing her stained sheets into the washer. She hoped she wouldn't be made to pee the bed anymore. Washing her sheets was easy enough, at least, but she did not want to soak her mattress with piss.

Doing chores in her wet and dirty panties felt even naughtier than it had when they were dry, though she found herself a bit chilly wearing nothing but a wet piece of cotton. She turned her apartment thermostat up several degrees, hoping to stay comfortable in her nudity, trying to decide what to do. She wasn't a neat freak, really, but she was disciplined, and her apartment was pretty much spotless as a result. There wasn't much worth cleaning, no piles of dishes or dusty surfaces to take care of, and since she certainly wasn't going outside in her toilet-panties, she decided to enjoy some leisure time.

DDR was by far her favourite game, and she found that the experience was improved by playing it in nothing but dirty underwear. Her breasts jiggled freely, and her thighs occasionally rubbed together as she bounced around, performing the well-rehearsed dance moves that the game required. On the whole she found herself a bit too distracted to accomplish a high-score, but it was nice to clear her mind for a little bit, to focus on something other than being a fetish porn star for more than a few seconds.

Afterwards she made herself a large cup of coffee, though she didn't particularly need the caffeine at the moment. She had another one shortly afterwards anyways, justifying it because she hadn't slept especially well in her wet bed. 

She made lunch and more coffee and then watched a few shows, making a lazy day of things. Before she knew it evening was rolling around, and once she'd taken care of dinner she once again set to the task of starring in a home video.

She still didn't really know what she wanted to do. One idea had popped into her head earlier that day, and the sheer depravity of it had disgusted her. Most of her other ideas had been too boring, or too tame, none of them feeling right at all. She definitely, definitely didn't want to go with her super kinky idea, but it was the only one that stood out to her, the only one that felt... right. Or wrong. Totally wrong. Whatever.

All the coffee had, as expected, went through her quickly, so Akali needed to pee again. That put a timer on coming up with a better, more suitable idea, and her stupid brain refused to think of anything as time slowly ticked away. Soon she could barely hold it, and she sadly resigned herself to going through with her original filthy idea.

Fetching the phone, she scowled as she turned it on, hating the lewd and perverted wallpaper she was subject to every time she touched the damn thing. Walking to the bathroom, she took a deep breath, trying to convince herself to go through with this. Again activating the camera and turning on the video record feature, she brought it to her face, smiling naughtily and shifting into the persona of "Akali the porn star". 

"Hi! Akali again," she said, waving at the camera with her other hand. "I know I just pissed my panties on video, but I'm back again," she said sweetly. "I wanna be even naughtier than before," she continued, gulping, and licking her lips. "And I think I know just the thing to really prove what a panty-pissing ninja-slut I am," she finished, blushing at her own words. 

"I already pissed these panties twice," the ninja continued, bringing the phone down to her waist and showing off the pee stains she'd made in her pretty floral panties, old and new alike. "But I really don't wanna use the toilet. Toilets are for good girls, not filthy sluts," she explained, still modelling her damp panties for the camera. 

"Mmm... oh yeah!" she moaned with exaggerated whorishness, a dark, wet stain forming in the crotch of her unwashed undies for the third time in less than a day. She was still standing in the middle of the bathroom, legs together, but she didn't seem to mind as pee began to trickle down her thighs. She pulled the phone away from its close-up, rotating it and instead filming herself in the bathroom mirror. Again a soggy, dark stain slowly grew up her crotch, even as her pee trickled down her calves and began to splatter on the clean white tile of her bathroom floor. The crotch of her panties was straight-up yellow now, the fluid-absorbing, easily-staining white cotton getting totally ruined by this point.

Her pee began to gush harder, and a yellow puddle began forming around her feet. She pointed the camera straight down to catch a shot of it, piss flooding down either leg as the ninja once again used her favourite panties as a toilet.

"Mmm," she purred, "so good... sooo good..." she sighed happily, capturing a whole body shot of her pissing her panties in the mirror. A few seconds later she walked over to the counter, pee still flooding down her legs, and she lifted one leg up, placing her foot on the counter, her knee almost at shoulder level. Her thighs were spread perversely wide, and all the escaping urine began to flood down the leg still on the floor, creating a new puddle where she stood. 

The second puddle soon grew to the size of the first, thanks to the large quantity of coffee she'd drank all day. The darker yellow of her urine was also a result, making her pee the perfect colour for staining white panties, as opposed to the clearness that came from drinking lots of water. She maintained the slutty pose, filming herself with her arm outstretched, and then later getting a different angle in the mirror. She modelled her wet panties for the camera as best she could, until finally her bladder had emptied through them once again. Only once she'd squeezed out every drop did she bring the camera back to her face.

"I can't believe I went pee in the same pair of panties three times," Akali said to the camera, her cheeks blushing even hotter as she finally brought her leg down from the counter and returned to a more normal position. "I must be the filthiest slut in the League," she admitted, genuinely wondering if it was true. She wasn't sure how the thought made her feel.

"Oh no, look at the mess I made!" she said with extremely fake sincerity, panning the camera to the two large puddles she'd made on the floor, and to the small drippings of pee her foot had left on the bathroom counter.

"I should be punished for making a mess like that, don't you think?" she asked coyly, bringing the phone back to her face and showing off a naughty smile. "The toilet's right there, after all. Inches away. It would've been so easy to just pee in there, instead of in my panties..." she trailed off, her improvised speech leading to a few awkward pauses.

"But how should I punish myself?" she asked the camera. "A naughty ninja-slut like me deserves a really naughty punishment..." she again trailed off, this time with a smirk. Placing the phone on a dry patch of the tiled floor, Akali stood directly over top of it, slowly hooking her thumbs into the pink waistband of her soaked knickers. Pulling them down her legs, and closer to the camera, she finally stepped out of the discoloured, dirty underwear, careful not to drip any pee on the device. Lifting them both up, panties in one hand and phone in the other, she held them both up to her face. Slowly and carefully she turned the panties inside out, showing off the inside of the crotch to the camera.

"Look what I did..." she said, scrunching her face in disgust as she filmed her panties. Holding them by the waistband so that the stained crotch was hanging down at the lowest point, she rotated them in her hand. 

"Look at the mess I made... I've been masturbating in these panties, and look how gross they are!"

She was barely even acting, examining the ruined undergarment with equal parts fascination and disgust. 

"Three times I went to the bathroom in them, without even changing them... I must be the nastiest slut in Runeterra!" she declared, still dangling the panties directly in front of the camera. 

Akali was trying to get her nerves under control, and her heart had began to race. Holding her hands as steady as she could, she took a deep, calming breath, and then another. She was about to really put her filthy plan into motion, but facing down the reality of actually doing it was quite a bit harder than just imagining it.

"And I'm going to prove it right now," she finally said after several long seconds, rotating the camera back to her face. Blushing madly and shaking with adrenaline, she stuck her pink tongue out. Slowly, oh so slowly, she brought the dripping, sagging crotch of her panties to her outstretched tongue, gradually and deliberately laying it down on the pink muscle before stuffing the panties into her mouth.

The unpleasant smell of piss had been strong as she dangled her panties in front of her face, but she still wasn't prepared for the taste of it. She gagged, almost spitting the panties out of her mouth as her stomach revolted at the idea of something so filthy, but she managed to hold herself to just that. Her phone remained trained on her face, capturing every moment as she stuffed her mouth with her messy panties.

The taste was bitter, and disgusting, and oh god she could feel the wetness of it all over her tongue, flooding the muscle with rank, juicy flavour. It was absolutely horrible... but truthfully, not as bad as she'd anticipated. Taken on its own, the taste was bad, but not... not the worst. Bitter, and salty, and unpleasant, but not as vile as she had imagined. Unfortunately, there was so much more to it than that. The knowledge of where that little patch of soggy fabric had been... how long it had been there, and what she'd done to it... graphic, perverted memories of the mess she'd made, the mess she was now tasting... 

She moaned loudly in pure disgust, suppressing another gag. Her tongue squirmed, trying to pull away from the strong-tasting panty crotch, but the wet fabric clung to her tongue as it had her cunny, coating it, forcing her to savour the awful flavour. The poor ninja was practically in shock, trying to determine if she had actually, honestly, really just stuffed her thrice-pissed-panties into her mouth, crotch-first against her tongue. She stumbled back against the counter, genuinely dizzy with some insane mixture of feelings, before slowly lowering herself to the ground and sitting in her big, yellow, disgustingly cold puddle.

She was tasting her mess, and it was gross. So gross. Just thinking about how filthy the crotch was made her want to wretch. She'd peed in them three times, and masturbated herself in them twice that, all without cleaning. And now the crotch was pressed right up against her tongue!

The ninja moaned again, loudly, though muffled by her filthy mouthful. She panted heavily, remaining otherwise still, barely even noticing the cold yellow puddle she was sitting in.

There were panties in her mouth, and they were disgustingly filthy. They probably weren't even worth washing, they probably needed to just get thrown out, but she hadn't thrown them out. She'd stuffed them in her mouth to taste them instead.

And instead of spitting them out, she began to touch her pussy.

A pair of fingers spread the tight lips of her shaved cunny, a third finger sliding into her hole a few moments later. Slowly and delicately plunging it in and out, she soon began to lube up, and before long her pussy was sticky and gooey and horny. She let out another muffled moan, masturbating to the taste of her punishment and filming every moment of it. She curled her finger, rubbing it along the top of her canal, petting at her most sensitive and pleasurable spot as she deftly got herself off.

Shifting slightly, She laid back onto the floor, ass in one piss-puddle, shoulders and head coming down to rest in another. Her fingers continued to pump her twat, two of them now sliding between her lips as the third attacked her clit. The wet "schlick"ing of her eager masturbation was growing noisier by the second, almost seeming to echo off the walls as her fingers were coated with sticky white slime.

Her hair grew wet with cold pee, and she shuddered at the feeling, moaning again into her gag. Her pussy only grew creamier and sticker though, and the wet squishing sounds ever noisier, and she fought the urge to sit up or roll out of the wet puddles, instead writhing in them.

Focusing the camera on her cunt, she slowly pulled her fingers out from between her lips, gently bringing them away from her pussy. A slimy white ribbon stretched out, still connected to her fingers, stretching between them and her gooey slit before finally snapping once she'd moved her hand half a foot away. She moaned loudly into her panties, and then repeated the action, this time managing to stretch the sticky strand a little bit farther.

She couldn't talk, but she could show the camera exactly how turned on she was, and doing so only made her hornier. She gave the loudest, longest, and most whorish moan she could manage through her messy gag, bucking her hips, making her enjoyment as visually obvious as she could manage. Again writhing in her own mess, she went back to masturbating, burying her fingers up her slimy cunt, and rubbing her clit with the slick wetness.

Her fingers were talented, and very well practised, but it was the filthy thoughts and disgusting taste of her three-times-peed-in panties that lead to the first squirting orgasm of her life. 

Akali's smooth pussy gushed in pure delight, relishing the sheer and utter depravity of it all, her whole body spasming. It was all she could do to hold onto the camera and not drop it, the view shaky at best, though it was pretty clear what was happening when a wet squirt splattered against the camera's lens (along with the rest of the phone).

Only then, orgasm spent, did Akali spit the disgusting panties from her mouth, using them to quickly wipe the phone dry. She was panting heavily, lost for words, too shocked and ashamed at what she'd just done to say anything. She finally managed to sit up, chest still heaving and hair soaked with piss. 

She turned the video off a few moments later, too shaken to do a proper send-off, or even say anything. She could barely even comprehend what had just happened, automatically grabbing a towel to mop up the puddles on the floor before climbing into the shower.

She showered until the hot water ran out, washing her hair half a dozen times and scrubbing her skin nearly raw. Disgust and sick regret seemed to be almost overwhelming her, and the dark knowledge that that had been, by far, the best orgasm of her life wasn't helping matters at all.

Once she was done showering, she brushed her teeth and gargled mouthwash for another 15 minutes, trying to get the disgusting, horrible, awful, vile, (so so hot) taste of filthy, peed-in panties out of her mouth. She was too ashamed to even look at herself in the mirror as she did so, almost in disbelief that she'd actually recorded it all in HD video.

Making her way to her bedroom, she dropped her well-used panties into the empty laundry basket just moments before her phone buzzed with a new text message notification.

Turning the phone on, she was glad to find that she at least had the dignity to scowl at the slutty wallpaper yet again before she opened the newest text.

"Congratulations! You've earned yourself permission to put on some clean underwear. And your sheer, slutty depravity has won you two days off! Wear whatever you want, masturbate to whatever you want, and pee wherever you want. Just don't go poop for the next 48 hours. You'll be contacted at 8:00PM on Friday with your next task."

Akali was quite happy as she began reading the message, but by the end, her blood had run cold. 8 on Friday was almost exactly two days from then, and she had a feeling she knew exactly what she'd be doing.


	3. Lewd in Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get really scatty here. This chapter is pretty much entirely about panty pooping.

Akali had been aching all day. It had started in the morning, after already going more than 24 hours without pooping. Her bowels were full, and they let her know it as she sat down on the toilet (panty free this time) for her morning pee. Over the course of the day, she'd went from simply needing to poop to aching and throbbing with fullness, having to stop moving every several minutes to clench and bear down and make sure her bowels didn't empty themselves then and there.

There were 20 minutes left until she was scheduled to receive her next text, and the poor, abused ninja honestly thought she wasn't going to make it that long. She'd never needed to poop this bad before, not even close, and all she could do was sit down and count the seconds and hope she had the strength and willpower to hold on just a little bit longer.

At least she had clean panties on for the moment. As kinky and fun as it was wearing filthy underwear, it felt good and clean and freeing to actually be wearing something proper. Her panties were bikini cut and lace green, her favourite forest green colour. They clung to her toned ass, riding up between her cheeks just right to show off her perfect curves while still remaining relatively modest and covering almost half of each round cheek. The lacy pattern allowed her skin to peek out in places, but they weren't inappropriately transparent or slutty.

She was wearing a t-shirt as well, one that clung tightly to her thin and lithe frame. It was plain white and the cotton was very thin to begin with, and also stretched rather tightly against her, ending a few inches above the waistband of her underwear. Her small nipples were visible through the insubstantial fabric, the slightest hint of light pink seeming to show through the pale white cloth. It was no good for wearing outside (since, among other things, she couldn't wear a bra with it without looking ridiculous) but it was comfy and perfect for lounging around the house.

The ninja moaned and squirmed in her seat, another wave of pressure coming over her as her over-stuffed ass tried to empty itself once again. Clenching hard, she squeezed her fingers into the fabric of her couch, managing to hold on until the unbearable pressure relented a bit.

Her new phone was beside her, and she kept checking it every few moments, hoping that the text message would come early and allow her some kind of relief. Not that she expected anything good to come of it, but oh god, sitting there and trying to just hold on was agony.

She downloaded a game on the phone to try and pass the time, but she kept losing and getting game overs, unable to focus long enough to accomplish anything. After that she'd pulled up the two videos she had recorded, replaying them both, simply for lack of anything better to do. She was totally dismayed at how dirty and slutty they were, and though she'd been forced into all this, she deeply regretted how easily she'd went along with it all.

Not that she could think of any better options, of course, but still... had she really needed to be such a slut? Couldn't she have pretended to have at least a bit of dignity?

Finally the text came. Akali gulped. She didn't want to read it, but she didn't exactly have the time to sit there and feel sorry for herself either, so she quickly opened it.

"Hello, my little ninja-slut. Today you're going to shit your panties for me."

Akali let out an audible groan of dismay as she read the words. She'd known they were coming, for two whole days she'd known why she was holding onto her bowels and not using the toilet, but to actually see the words out in front of her, unambiguous, still made her feel awful.

"Good choice of panties to take a crap in, by the way. You look sexy in them."

Akali blushed heavily at that. When she'd picked out some fresh underwear that morning, the thought had crossed her mind about what she'd be doing in them. She'd hoped against hope that things might not work out as she had been expecting them to, but truthfully, she had knowingly picked those exact panties to go poop in. She'd known what was going to happen, even imagined what it might look like, before deciding on them.

"Once you've emptied yourself into your panties, you're not going to take them off. You're not going to clean them or empty them or do anything else aside from masturbating in them."

That was going to be impossible. How could she ever get herself off while wearing something as vile and disgusting as shit-in panties? Still, maybe if she just came really quickly, somehow, it would all be over with...

"I know how eager you are to be a filthy slut, but I don't want you cumming too quickly. Edge yourself five times after you shit yourself, and then wait for further instructions."

Oh god. So much for getting it over with quickly. She wasn't familiar with the term 'edging', but a quick internet search cleared things up. Not only was she going to have to masturbate in her poopy panties, but she was going to have to do it a lot, apparently. She whimpered in dismay, mind racing to find a way out of the awful situation.

Akali tried sending a desperate text back. "Please, please don't make me do this! I'll do anything else, I'll pee my panties as much as you want, but this is too gross, please!!!" she begged. The message had failed to send though, just like the last time she'd attempted to communicate. She waited several seconds, hopeful that it had somehow gotten through anyways, until another cramp hit her and she groaned in discomfort, again just barely managing to hold her load in.

She couldn't hold on any more, and didn't have time to wait. The next wave of pressure was probably going to be it, and she did not want to find out what happened if she disobeyed her instructions, even unintentionally.

Slowly and gingerly standing up, Akali walked down to the bathroom in small steps, heart beating rapidly. It was a short walk, but it seemed to take forever, and she turned on the camera to begin recording her video before she'd made it all the way there.

Holding the phone up to her face as she walked, she gave a dainty waive and a "hello" to open her newest fetish porno.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," she said nervously, already blushing, "but I'm going to shit in my panties."

She stepped into the clean white bathroom, turning on the bright lights.

"And I wanna get it on video," she added needlessly, just because it felt like a slutty thing to say. She hadn't been told to be especially naughty today, but it was getting easy to slip into the persona of "Akali the slutty porn star", or at least, it made recording the videos a bit easier.

She walked up to the toilet. The seat was down, but she flipped the lid down too, before slowly kneeling down on the cold tile in front of the toilet.

"I'm gonna do it right here," she said almost breathlessly to the camera. "I'm gonna poop in my panties right here, right by the toilet."

Quickly grabbing a few items off of the counter, snatching basically anything she could reach from her knees, she constructed a makeshift phone prop on the floor a few feet behind her. Placing the phone there, she quickly double-checked, making sure the angle and view were both suitable. Messing herself and filming it with a handheld camera would've been a difficult task, but propped up on the floor as it was, it now provided a steady, delightful view of her green-lace-clad ass.

Still on her knees, the ninja leaned forward, over top of the closed toilet lid, resting some of her weight on her forearms. She arched her back, thrusting her butt at the camera, trying to make her pose look as slutty as possible.

"Oh god, oh fuck," she panted. "The toilet's right here and I'm using my panties instead," she said, before her shift in position caused another cramp. She didn't try to hold back this time, and probably couldn't have even if she'd wanted to.

The lacy fabric that had been buried between her ample cheeks began to poke outwards, forced to move to make room for Akali's emerging shit.

"Oohhhh..." she groaned, low and long, finally getting the relief she'd been wanting all day, even if it was in the worst way possible. She didn't even need to push, it was all coming out of its own accord, poking her panties out further and further like a tent pole.

"Oh god, I'm shitting myself," she moaned, doing just that. "I'm shitting in my panties, and it..." she trailed off, the solid log pushing further out her ass and into her knickers, still poking straight away from her asshole.

Her shit grew bigger, and bigger, stretching her green panties outwards. The waistband began to dig into the soft flesh around her hips, struggling to accommodate her massive, desperate load, but her bowel continued to hastily empty itself, not at all caring whether her pretty underwear could actually hold it all. Soon the force of her poop coming out was equalled by the force of her panties trying to stretch around it, and the movement ceased. She had to actually push then, and she did, forcing another half inch of brown crap out before the lacy fabric of her undies stopped yielding even to the increased pressure.

The legbands stretched away from the skin of her butt, and the waistband dug almost painfully into her waist. The turd was huge, and solid, and still stuck inside her, tenting out 4 inches from her pried-open asshole. It was locked in battle with the forest green lace, and neither seemed to be making any progress. Her legbands were stretched out more than an inch from her skin at the longest point, giving a sort of window into her panties, an uncovered view of the thick and lumpy log of solid shit protruding out of her. Not that an uncovered view was at all necessary, as it was comically obvious from any angle that Akali was pooping in her panties.

Reaching back with her hand, her fingers groped at her new tail-like appendage. She gasped, and stroked it gently, and gasped again. It felt so huge! Her fingers then traced along the legbands, finding them stretched open, and she shifted sideways slightly, giving the camera an unneeded but revealing view right inside of her panties.

"Oh god," she moaned, "look what I did... my poor panties are filling with shit!"  
She wasn't done though, not nearly. Her gut still ached with fullness, and she returned to her original position, bent over and kneeling with her back arched.

She reached her hand back up her butt and stroked the long log again, accentuating it for the camera, before putting her hand under it and pressing up. It finally snapped, and her tight undies snapped back into place, hugging the fat turd up between her pale butt cheeks. Her bowels resumed their evacuation, and this time she pushed to help them along. Several seconds later she was back in the same position, solid poop poking out of her and stretching her panties to the maximum.

"So much shit," she panted, "so much..."

This time she didn't need to use her hand to break it. Maybe it was a bit softer, or maybe the angle was just a bit different, but either way the foul shaft gave way and followed its predecessor, getting hugged up against her butt by her sexy, soiled panties. This one was at a slight angle so it didn't just squish between her cheeks, criss-crossing the other chunky turd and making an unsightly, obscene bulge of brown in her underwear.

She began to push a third piece out, but this one only made it a few inches before it got too squishy keep tent poling the lacy fabric, softer shit beginning to squish out of her aching asshole now. The more she pushed out, the softer it seemed to get, and she could feel the hot muck smearing across her skin as it squished its way between the solid logs.

"Oh god, I can't stop crapping myself!" Akali whined, wriggling her butt as an unshapely, lumpy bulge began to form in the ass of her panties. Her poo felt like hot, sticky oatmeal, and it kept coming, her panties now beginning to stretch to accommodate the sheer quantity of her shitty load. The sticky squishing sounds also seemed to be growing louder as more hot poo mushed its way into her undies, and she wondered how well her phone would be able to pick up the sounds. She'd known that holding on for two days had backed her up a bit, but there was so much of the filthy stuff that she couldn't believe it.

Finally, her bowels seemed to be emptied and her ass quit ejecting sticky poop. The ninja groaned, and reached back to feel the extent of her mess, gasping as her fingers traced over the chunky load.

"So much..." she said again, cupping the huge bulge in her hand. There was more than a handful, considerably more, and the weight of it alone made her shudder.

"Look how bad I shit myself... with the toilet right here..." she moaned, to herself as much as the camera. She arched her back even more, sticking her ass out, showing off what she'd done.

After a final long pause she got up, standing straight and rubbing her tender knees. Her panties continued to tightly hug the mess into her butt as she stood up, the shift in position causing sticky logs and stickier mush to smear against her ass cheeks. She let out a feminine whine at the feeling, shuddering in disgust, before crouching down slowly and gingerly to fetch the camera.

"Oh god," she groaned into the camera, "I really just did that, didn't I? I really just shit myself, completely on purpose," she panted, licking her dry pink lips. Doing it while bent over the toilet had felt particularly naughty, and dirty, as though she were going out of her way to poop in her panties rather than in the toilet. The stink of fresh shit wasn't exactly foreign in the bathroom, but she did find it completely unenjoyable, and she crinkled her nose in disgust.

Now for the hard part. She had to masturbate in the panties she'd just taken a shit in, keeping them loaded the whole time. She was feeling so gross and unsexy that she had no idea how she was going to get herself close to even a single orgasm, much less to edge herself five times!

"I shit myself, and it's making me hot," she groaned, licking her lips again. "I don't wanna empty out my panties, or change them, I wanna masturbate in them," she said, running a hand down her smooth stomach, only stopping once it cupped her pussy. All a complete lie, of course, but she had a part to play. Akali the porn star was the filthiest slut around.

Propping up the phone on the bathroom counter to once again free up a hand, she turned away from it, leaning against the far wall, using it to support her weight as she bent over and thrust the seat of her poop-filled panties back at the camera. One arm braced herself against the wall and the other went between her legs, petting at her lace-covered slit. Her sagging knickers blocked her fingers from view, but the increasingly rapid motions were obvious, leaving little doubt that the ninja was rubbing her cunt.

"Mmm... oh yeah..." she moaned, fingers moving faster, taking a small step away from the wall so that she could bend over a bit more. The heavy, sticky load seemed to shift with each movement, and she tried to ignore the feeling as she conjured up some of her favourite fantasies to aid in getting herself off. None of her usual ones seemed to take hold, but the second she thought of the mouthful of messy panties she'd enjoyed earlier, her libido flared to life.

She hated how much the memory turned her on, hated how it made all her previous favourite fantasies seem a bit too dull or vanilla in comparison. She blamed it all on her stupid blackmailer, but deep down, she knew it was her own fault for enjoying the depravity of it all so much.

Still, if it worked, it worked, and she quickly began to feel sticky arousal smearing her fingers as she rubbed her lacy slit, reminiscing about her panty peeing escapades. She reached back with her other hand, gently stroking her butt for a few moments before cupping the huge bulge, giving it the gentlest of gropes. Her crotch was damp now, and rapidly moistening, and she groped her handful of load again, moaning in the process.

Deciding that the bathroom was a bit too sterile and uncomfortable, she pulled both her hands away from her panties, grabbing the camera and walking to the living room. It was limiting, being completely unable to sit down, so she knelt down on her couch, heels digging into her butt, bulging load stretching down between her feet yet not quite reaching the seat. She put the phone down between her legs, masturbating herself with both her hands now, one petting her slit as the other massaged her clit.

Akali tilted her head back, groaning, remembering the kinky thrill of stuffing her filthy panties into her mouth. Gooey arousal was now rapidly soaking through her lace panties, her crotch-rubbing getting slick and slippery even though her fingers were outside of her underwear, rubbing over top of the fabric. She was disappointed with herself at how quickly she had dissolved into a horny mess, despite the fact that she was wearing panties she'd just taken a huge shit in. The awful smell had followed her to the living room, but she wasn't as turned off as she ought to have been.

In fact, she wasn't turned off at all, grunting and groaning as her skilled fingers drew her nearer to orgasm. It was only when she felt herself on the verge of cumming that she pulled her fingers away, grinding and thrusting her hips impotently as her body ached for that last bit of pleasure to drive her over the edge. It never came, she left herself unsatisfied and frustrated, but she was happy to get the first 'edge' over with.

"Oh god, look how wet it gets me," she sighed down at the camera, which was receiving an incredible close-up from just a few inches below her crotch. A damp wet stain was darkening the lace fabric of her crotch, and slowly spreading, growing larger and larger. Pretending to be a filthy ninja-slut was fun, she had to admit. Playing things up for the camera felt so wickedly naughty, and she soon began to toy with her pussy again, clearly enjoying herself despite the circumstances.

"Mmm..." she purred, "this is so much better than getting off in clean panties..." she trailed off, spreading her legs slightly and lowering her now gooey crotch even closer to the camera, only stopping when she felt the bulge of her panties contacting the seat below her, careful not to squish her mess at all. There was some truth to her words this time, despite the act, and her skin flushed pink with arousal as her fingers returned to her clit. She liked wearing dirty panties. Really, really dirty panties. It made her feel like a depraved slut, and she was quickly discovering that that turned her on more than anything else.

Her self-pleasure continued for several more minutes until she was edging again, pulling back at the last moment before orgasm. It was frustrating, almost painful, to feel the swell of hormones, and the anticipation of release, all for it to just... end, but she had a long way to go yet, plenty of teasing and satisfaction denial for her pussy yet to come.

Recovering from the latest unfulfilled crest of pleasure, she grabbed her camera with one hand and stretched the waistband of her panties away from her back with the other, giving a clear view down the back of her panties and of the chunky brown mess they were currently imprisoning.

"Look what I'm getting off to," the brunette said, pointing the camera down inside of her panties and showing off her disgusting mess once again. There was something intoxicating about showing off her filth, revelling in it and relishing it for her audience to see. It made her feel so, so dirty, and she grew dizzy as she imagined the video getting leaked online and every one of her friends and fans seeing it. Seeing her shit in her panties, seeing her enjoying it, seeing her get off to it instead of cleaning it up. Her life would basically be over if that ever happened, but god, what a kinky thrill the thought gave her.

She jiggled the outstretched waistband, gently squishing the load up against her butt and causing it to bounce lewdly. She could still barely believe her panties had managed to contain it all, and she got a thrill from showing off how much there was, and how heavy it was. She gave a sharp tug upwards, this time squishing it not so gently into the creamy skin of her ass, moaning at the filthy feeling.

"Oh yeah..." she panted softly, releasing the waistband and going back to her clit with her fingers. She rubbed in circles, and pinched at it through the slimy lace, desperately horny now and aching to cum. And again she denied herself, just as instructed, pulling her hand away at the last second and hopelessly bucking her hips as she moaned.

The tight cotton of her shirt felt rough against her erect nipples, rubbing slightly with each deep breath she took, and she left her pussy alone to give some attention to her neglected tits. She let out little whimpers of pleasure as her strong fingers expertly groped at the soft, round flesh, alternating from one boob to the other, then back again, each getting the attention it deserved.

Her cunt hadn't been neglected, but that didn't make it any less eager for pleasure. After a few minutes of toying with her chest, her free hand found its way back to her horny slit, inside her panties this time. The extended teasing and denial had left her a mess, her shaved pussy totally creaming the panties she'd crapped in. Sliding her hand down her slick and smooth mound, she cupped her cunt, squeezing the slippery flesh. Her hand was almost instantly coated with gooey cream, front and back, the crotch of her panties almost pooling with girl-goo. She buried a pair of fingers between her smooth lips with a noisy squelch, before pulling her hand all the way out of her undies and examining it. Held up in front of her for both her own gaze and the camera, the glossy coating of feminine arousal seemed to entirely coat her hand.

"Oh yeah..." she groaned throatily, slowly but firmly grabbing a handful of cotton-covered breast with her sticky hand. She squeezed, and groped, and moaned, finally pulling her hand away after quite a few seconds. There was a wet hand print left on her tit, the stain looking surprisingly obvious, and she chewed her lip and moaned as her fingers plunged back into her juicy twat. They emerged again a few seconds later, index and middle finger both coated with her horny slime, and she brought her dirty hand to her clean breast, pinching and tweaking her nipple with the two messy fingers. The cotton turned transparent over her nipple, the light pink almost glowing through the dirtied fabric. She repeated the action a few times, smearing both nipples with her cunny cream, until they were both glistening. Their sticky coating made them feel cold in the air, which sent a delightful shiver down Akali's spine.

She received a text then, startling her into dropping the phone and almost falling on her ass. Picking it up and reading the message, she frowned.

"I sent you a present for being such a naughty little thing. Keep playing with yourself and don't put any more clothing on."

It was a bit cryptic, in Akali's opinion. What kind of present? Why would she want to put more clothes on?

She didn't stop masturbating long enough to consider the answers, three fingers now plunging wetly into her snatch.

Akali yelped in shock a moment later as there was a knock on her apartment door. What the hell? Who was there? She never had any visitors, and it was past 9 PM!

Recent text flashing in her mind, she quickly put the pieces together. Her present, whatever it happened to be, was obviously at her door right now. No changing meant no putting on robes, or pants, or anything else. She was meant to answer the door exactly as she was.

Panic quickly set in, her heart rate skyrocketing as adrenaline flooded her system. What could she do? What were her options? She couldn't just answer the door in her shitty lace panties!

Her phone buzzed, and a message popped up.

"Answer it. Now."

Akali let out a low whine, wanting to cry. But she was getting good at following orders, and a second later she was on her feet, waddling awkwardly to the front door. Standing straight and square to the door so as to best keep her ass hidden, she opened it.

A pizza boy was standing there, large box in hand. He looked young, probably a teenager, and his eyes bugged out the second he saw her. They ran down her body, slowly, then back up, a shocked expression on his face.

"Umm... hi..." the ninja warrior said awkwardly, but he didn't reply, instead staring at her tits – straight up gawking at them, too, not just subtly glancing.

She felt the heat of anger beginning to flood out the heat of embarrassment, but she could hardly blame him for staring. She'd answered the door in a slutty t-shirt and sexy panties and nothing else, after all. And the signs of her masturbation were everywhere, nipples still glistening with wetness, thighs shiny with slick arousal. Even the wet hand print on her breast was still obvious, though the stain and soaked in and grown a bit, the shape remained obvious.

"Uhh..." he said dumbly, still staring. "Um... hi there, ma'am," he mumbled, finally looking her in the eyes. "One large pizza, that's twelve ninety nine," he said, seeming to recover a bit as he fell into a well rehearsed routine.

Oh god. Her wallet was in the living room, on the table. How could she get to it without turning around and showing him her crapped-in panties? She had to stay facing him, dead on, or he'd see for sure. The lumpy brown bulge was hardly subtle, and he might even notice it just from the smell alone!

"Right, yeah," Akali agreed, somewhat impressed by his attempt to remain professional. "Uh..." she stalled for a moment, mind racing to form a plan. "Could you drop it off on the counter for me?" she asked him, gingerly taking an awkward step back and beckoning to the kitchenette counter with her hand.

"Umm... sorry Akal... uh... ma'am, but it's our policy to never enter someone's home," he said, only stuttering a little bit.

Damn it. She'd hoped that his gawking and his shock had just been because of her slutty little outfit, but he knew who she was. And he wasn't making things easy on her either.

"Please?" she asked him sweetly. "Just do me a little favour and drop it off over there? I promise I won't mention it to anyone," she she said in the most syrupy voice she could manage.

"Uhh... yeah, okay Aka- okay ma'am," he said with only a little hesitation, walking past her and into the apartment to drop off the pizza. Akali used the opportunity to dash over to the coffee table and snatch her wallet up, turning to face him just in time to keep her big, stinky mess hidden from his view.

"Here," she said, handing him a twenty as he hesitantly approached her. "Keep the change."

"Thanks!" he said, pausing awkwardly for a few seconds. "Uh, hey, I'm a really big fan of yours," he said, blushing, "do you think I could get an autograph?"

"Oh, thank you!" she said happily. She was nearly trembling with nervousness and fear, but he seemed to buy her faked confidence so she carried on, beginning to hope that she might get out of this without embarrassing herself more severely than she already had. "I'm always happy to sign something for a fan!"

"Oh, great!" he said cheerily, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper and handing it to her. The ninja was well-practised at scribbling her signature, having been a long time member of the League with a dedicated fan base, but when she went to hand the pen and paper back to him, he didn't seem to notice. He was looking at something behind her, and her heart began to sink, plummeting down into her stomach. There was a mirror behind her, and as she followed his gaze over her shoulder and looked behind her, she could tell he was staring at her ass. Directly at her ass.

"Oh god," she groaned immediately, blushing scarlet. He continued to stare, gawking even more than he had at her breasts, and she tried to turn away, to hide her ass from the mirror's line of sight. That only made things worse though, since she'd turned to the side and he could now see her bulging mess without the aid of a mirror. She was standing inches in front of him, and her shit-in panties were on display.

"Oh god," she said again, too shocked to do anything.

"I... ummm..." she struggled to find an explanation that might work, but her panicked mind was blanking on her. "I..." she trailed off lamely, reaching down with her hands to try and cover the bulge, far, far too late.

"You... your panties..." he muttered, still apparently trying to wrap his head around the idea of Akali, the great and famous ninja warrior, wearing a pair of shit-in panties.

"My toilet broke!" the brunette almost shouted. It was an absolutely mediocre excuse, but it was the first that had come to mind, so it was all she had to work with. "My toilet quit working, so I... uh... I went poop in my panties instead," she finished lamely, withering as her pathetic excuse collapsed on itself in mere moments.

"Oh," he said, clearly still bewildered.

"I was... I am going to change out of them," Akali continued, flailing for some alibi or justification, though unable to find one. "I just got a bit... side-tracked. After pooping myself."

Akali blushed hotter at her own words. She was making things worse! Why was she making things worse?... how could she not make things worse in this situation?

"Oh," he said again, still trying to process it all. Oh god, her t-shirt had been stained with her juices, and her thighs were a creamy mess. Looking down, she could see them shining in the light, several thick globs of white seeping down the inside of her legs. More of it had squished through the lace of her crotch, too. In short, she had clearly, visibly creamed herself. She looked like she'd been masturbating. She'd told him she had went poop in her panties, and then got side-tracked, and it looked like she had gotten distracted masturbating.

That was exactly the case, of course, but the visual evidence alone was mortifying. Surely he'd be able to put it all together in his head...

"Um, here," she said, changing tactics. She'd already handed him a twenty for the pizza, so she gave him three more twenties, hoping a generous tip might help buy his silence, at least.

"Please don't tell anyone. About the me shitting in my panties thing, I mean," she said, still blushing scarlet. "And about me answering the door in my underwear," she added a moment later.

Thinking for a moment, she handed him another twenty. "Actually, could you just pretend you didn't see me at all? Or any of this?" she asked hopefully, cringing.

"Uh, yeah," he said as he accepted the small handful of bills. "Yeah, sure, I won't tell anyone about... uh... thank you Akali, thank you ma'am, have a good evening," he stumbled over his words, before turning and exiting the apartment.

Akali let out a shaky breath as she closed the door behind him. Had that gone well? Had it gone bad? She didn't really know. She was kind of shaken up that someone had seen the large dump she had taken in her panties. Seen it in real life, face to face, not just on some impersonal video.

He'd seemed like a good kid. He'd tried to remain professional – he'd failed, but he'd put in the effort – so there was a chance that she'd successfully bought his silence.

Besides, no one would believe his story anyways. Akali was a strong, sexy warrior woman, she wouldn't walk around her own apartment in crapped-in panties! Everyone knew that. And who would ever say "my toilet broke, so I had to shit myself"? That was utterly moronic.

The rationalization comforted her, soothing her nerves, but then she heard her phone buzz with a new message, and raw anger flooded over everything else.

That son of a bitch. That absolute bastard! Her blackmailer had set her up, had called a pizza guy right to her door for the express purpose of making her flash her shitty panties at him!

"Enjoy that, you dumb little slut?" the text said, magnifying her impotent anger. No, she most certainly had not!!

"Now edge yourself five more times, because we both know a nasty ninja-slut like you gets all hot and bothered from showing off like that."

Okay, she was hot and bothered, but it was from the previous thirty minutes of masturbation! Not because she'd been forced to show off her loaded undies!

"If you edge 5 more times without cumming, you can take your panties off, and empty them out, and have a nice shower. You can go to bed nice and warm and clean. But if you're too much of a slut for that, if you're too eager to get off to your little encounter and you can't help but make yourself cum, then you'll be punished. You'll take your pretty little ass, and sit it down on your exercise bike, and run for a mile. Then you'll wear your filthy, shit-in panties to bed, and keep them on until at least 8 tomorrow."

Oh god, more edging? But at least she'd get to change before bed tonight. She definitely had the self-control to just not cum in her pooped-in panties, after all, so that would be easy.

Well, she thought it would be easy, but she came dangerously close to cumming on just the first round. She was even hornier and more turned on than before the incident with the pizza guy, and it was surprisingly hard to not just give in, to finally give herself the satisfaction of a much-needed orgasm.

The second time was close too, though maybe not quite as much as the first. Her pretty panties had been totally creamed, and she'd taken to rubbing her clit with the slimy, scratchy lace material, moaning like a whore all the while.

After coming down from that, she'd stuck a single finger in between her tight lips, rubbing at the top of her canal, stimulating her g-spot. The desire to just give in and cum was getting out of hand, the consequences of doing so seeming much less immediate than the aching, burning, throbbing need for relief and satisfaction that she'd been building up in herself. Her inner thighs were slick and sticky for inches below her crotch now, and she'd never been more turned on in her life, but somehow she'd managed to find the willpower to deny herself for the third time in a row, panting and moaning and desperately bucking her hips as she did so.

She'd been masturbating for over an hour by that point, never once cumming, never once free from the feeling of sticky shit on her skin. All she had to do was edge herself twice more, without getting off, and it would all be over. She could shower off and put this whole stupid day behind her.

She got down on the floor, in the ever classic 'face down ass up' position, and started furiously rubbing her slit. Her other hand started spanking her butt cheeks, making the pale flesh jiggle and wobble with each sharp smack. She was careful not to touch her mess, even as she punished herself for making it. She'd abandoned her phone by this point, knowing that her living room was bugged and that her perverted little display was being recorded regardless.

She was glad of that, at least partially. Wrong as it was, it was making her hot to do it on video. Knowing that each lewd action, each vile little game she played with herself was being recorded and immortalized digitally, she was nearly driven mad with horny lust. The crest of her orgasm approached once again as filthy thoughts filled her mind, and she held herself there for quite a few minutes, too desperate and turned on to pull her hand away and come down again. She stopped rubbing herself every time she felt her orgasm about to burst forth, somehow maintaining the self control and discipline to do so despite everything, but she couldn't bring herself to stop masturbating either, rubbing for a second and then stopping for a second and repeating, again and again. Her pussy quivered with need, sliming up even more as she rode the edge in desperate agony, until finally, finally she managed to rip her hand away.

It took the frazzled ninja almost ten minutes to cool off from that one, but the good news was, she only had one more edge to go, and she'd be done! Victory was so close, she wasn't going to let it escape her grasp now!

Akali's fingers found their way back to her clit for probably the billionth time that night, once again beginning to tease the sensitive and excited nub, but this time her other hand went to her ass. She felt up her mess as she touched herself, groping it and squeezing it gently, feeling the mushy poop give way under her fingers. She moaned, loudly, and continued to feel up the lumpy bulge in her butt, giving it another gentle squeeze, and another.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," she panted, pressing the stinky brown load gently into her ass. Her wrist ached with the speed it was going at her clit with, but she didn't stop, couldn't stop. Her orgasm was approaching, fast, and she couldn't stop groping the poopy bulge in her panties, constantly feeling just how gross and real and substantial it was. One more denial, that was all she needed to do. One more and she'd be done.

She kept masturbating.

So close. There were seconds left, a few short seconds, and then she'd be cumming, and she'd have to sit in her shitty panties, and wear them all night long. She couldn't do that, she just couldn't...

'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts' she told herself, chanting it like a mantra in her head.

She thought of the pizza guy, of how she'd been unable to hide her pooped panties from him. She moaned aloud, rubbing even faster, bringing herself closer and closer to the edge.

She wasn't going to stop. She was going to give in, she was going to cum, and she was going to sit in her shitty panties, wearing them all night long.

She was on the edge now, falling over it, one last instant to pull herself back. One last moment to resist the blind, wanton lust.

She kept masturbating.

Her orgasm was as explosive as it was satisfying. She cried out loudly, yelling and swearing and all but weeping for joy. She bucked wildly, every one of her muscles spasming, her mind short-circuiting and going blank. She'd been aching for release for so long, and now she finally had it, still holding a handful of pooped-in panties as she came.

It took her a long time to recover. Her limbs felt weak and shaky, and she was unsteady on her feet. It felt awful coming down from the extended, horny high she'd been riding. Without all the kinky, depraved lust flooding her veins, the disgusting mess in her panties made her sick. She wanted to vomit in disgust, both from the smell and feel of the filthy mess she'd made and from sheer, sick disappointment with herself. How could she have actually gotten off like that? Had she really fallen so far?

It had been a wet and sticky orgasm, judging from the state of her thighs. Her panties could only soak up so much wet arousal before they were full up, and since she was already totally soaked before cumming, her orgasm had sent hot, sticky juices dripping down the inside of both her thighs. 

Akali groaned, hoping this was all a bad dream that she'd wake up from. Could nightmares and wet dreams mix?

The buzz of her cursed phone broke her from her reverie, and she groaned as she bent over to pick it up.

"I honestly thought cumming from all that would be too gross and depraved even for a slut like you. Not only did you do it, but you loved it. I'm impressed at how pathetically depraved you are, deep down inside."

Akali flushed with anger at the words, and shame too. She wanted to argue, but she couldn't. Not just because she had no way to argue back, either, but because it was so true. It felt good cumming in her poopy panties. Real good. She was both shocked and dismayed at the apparently infinite depths of her own depravity, and she was worried about just how low she might actually be willing to go. Worried, and a little excited.

"I'll bet you were thinking about it as you came. I'll bet you were thinking about all that shit squishing between your shapely little ass and the shapely little bike seat as you sat down in it all." 

Akali burned with anger again. The words were insulting enough, (even if mostly true), but the sheer indignity of being talked down to, of being talked at, not even being able to defend herself... she hated it. Despised it. She wasn't allowed to argue back against anything, wasn't even allowed the dignity of pretending it was all lies.

That wasn't the worst part, either. The worst part was the sharp twinge of horniness she felt at the words. A tiny heat, but it caught in her veins, slowly spreading around her body. 

Sitting down in her poopy panties? Letting her tight butt sink down into a big mushy, stinky brown mess? So gross, and disgusting, and wrong. And yet the heat in her veins grew hotter.

Thinking about that sort of thing shouldn't make a girl horny. Akali knew that. But it did. It turned her on. Just like picturing what the lumpy, bulging seat of her panties must've looked like turned her on. It was the last thing in the world that should've made her horny, but it was doing the trick. And the more she thought about it, the hornier she grew.

She could feel it rising in her, that depraved horniness that she hated so much. Just the hint of the feeling left her feeling slightly sick to her stomach, blushing with shame and withering in self-disgust. But it was so good, too, sating a deep and carnal hunger inside her that she'd never even known was there. 

"Now hurry up and claim your reward. Up on the bike, and run a mile, and then wear your panties to bed.

Oh, and masturbate while you sit in your mess. We both know you want to."

Oh god yes. Horniness was flooding her veins now, washing away her more reasonable feelings. Her juicy cunt was eager to sink to an even more shameless low, desperately hungry and desperately horny for more depravity.

Walking over to her exercise bike, Akali considered how she was going to ride it. If only she'd been less of a slut, she'd be emptying her panties right now instead, taking them off and cleaning herself up. But that didn't matter, because she was a slut. She was too much of a slut to stop masturbating, and this was her kinky reward.

Her desperate horniness and lack of self-control had gotten her here. Sitting down in her hours-old mess, squirming in it, smushing it everywhere. She'd earned it. She deserved it.

Hopping up on the bike, she threw one leg over it, and as slowly as she could manage, began to lower her ass down onto the contoured seat. Poo began squishing everywhere almost immediately, cool and sticky, earning a disgusted moan from the ninja. She'd arched her back and lowered onto the seat crotch first, before rocking back gently, causing the vast majority of her load to squish up the back of her panties rather than along the gusset or out the legbands. She kept lowering her weight into it, sitting down in the panties she'd so utterly shit in, stopping once she'd completely rested her weight down on the contoured bike seat.

"Oh yeah..." Akali groaned, low and loud. She was playing the part of 'Akali the porn star' perfectly, but this time without even trying. It was too hard to keep pretending the depraved slut thing was an act. 

She was masturbating again before she even knew it. God it was so naughty. Her pussy throbbed with an ache, cummed out, but Akali couldn't stop touching herself as her messy poop squished all over her butt.

She rocked back and forth a few times, just because it was the wrong thing to do, before she began to run on the bike. Her sticky poop load smooshed and smeared everywhere as she wiggled back and forth, seeping into the lace and thoroughly ruining her sexy green panties, mushing all over her ass. A hand stayed at her crotch the whole time, petting and playing and getting her off in the awful mess.

The fit ninja could have ran fast, could have tried to get it all over with as quickly as possible, but she didn't. In fact she began to slow down as she got closer and closer to the one mile mark, going almost embarrassingly slow by the very end, simply because the filthy act made her feel even more depraved and nasty.

Once done, she hopped her disgusting ass off of the bike, examining the damage. Poo was smeared all over it, the black seat now more brown than anything. Clean up was for the next day though, so she ignored the mess for now and made her way to bed. She darted down the hall, pizza forgotten on the counter, the horny ninja eager to masturbate in her own filth. Climbing into bed, she squirmed in place, grinding her ass down into the sheets as she prepared to play with her sore, overworked pussy.

Free from any more orders or encounters for the evening, Akali had to face the facts. She liked having poop in her panties. It felt good to shit herself, and it felt better to wear it around afterwards. She loved being denied usage of the toilet, loved being told to go in her panties instead. It was so disgusting, so extremely and utterly depraved, and it made her pussy cream and quiver and gush like nothing else.

Rolling onto her stomach, she reached down with both her hands. One went to her pussy, ready and eager to start getting herself off yet again, and the second went to her butt, where it began to smush her shitty lace panties around, smearing her mess all over her ass cheeks and massaging it into her silky skin, not stopping even when her nearly instant orgasm squirted through the lacy crotch of her ruined underwear.


End file.
